lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Azh
Azh Le Corre is an 18 year old Earthling hailing from a lineage of high ranking nobles, once working alongside Kuzon Jr within the ranks of Earth's Palace. Over time, and as Earth's central government began to fail and become overrun, his family had been pushed out of their high ranking position and into the lower class. Azh would be born on Earth, and live alongside remaining humans hiding deep within the planet's caves. In a village of about 30, food was scarce and trips to the surface for water were risky. Without technology or modern advancements, he learned to live off basic farming of mushrooms underground and to defend himself with rocks. He'd eventually form a very small rebellion force of about 12 men when he was 14, there he and others learned how to fight to defend their small forest village in case of attack. He'd fine an ancient library on an exploration deep into his cave, and eventually begin to teach himself magecraft. As he matured, Azh would become a studious teenager and soon began searching for power, the power to take back his planet once more. He'd study into the dark magics for anything that would make him powerful enough to defeat Earth's government. He began getting into Necromancy, Fear, and Dark Magics. Eventually, he'd head off on an adventure, searching for a mythical book that he'd read about within others. The Book of Eternal Life and Death, although he'd need to travel far from his home, he set off on the challenge and left his family at the age of 15. He'd travel the lands of the hostile planet, rarely moving among the shadows of the night. He'd eventually reach his destination, an ancient ruin miles from his home. There he'd explore the ruin, fending off giant insects and cob webs with dull end of a stick. This was aided by his knowledge in magic, where he was able to conjure a single flame bolt once every minute. Once the Book was reached, he'd grab it, causing a massive quake in tern destroying the ruin, he'd make a run for it but as he exited he'd find the area surrounded by Lizardmen, the new rulers of Earth. It had been Night when he entered, and there were clear signs of rain, but it was sunny out, as if the seasons had changed. At the sight of a human, the Lizardmen would excite momentarily, but as they seen the book, they feared of the power he now possessed. They'd open fire, killing Azh, but as he lost his life, the book would be absorbed into his body, and he'd change. With the book out of sight, the Lizardmen would soon after forget about it and leave his body to rot. Over the days, his body would rapidly change, becoming skinnier as he lost nutrients and take on the look of a dead body, even changing drastically enough that his face would become a majority skeleton. He'd wake up 2 weeks later, with his new body, shocked... Overview Background Awakening Upon awakening, he'd quickly return to his cave dwelling tribe to find it gone. Wiped off the face of the Earth, with rocks caving in to the place he once called home. It'd been thousands of years since he "died", and now he was the last of his kind. He'd eventually find his way off the rock he once called home, and into space where he'd continue to mature through his adventures learning magecraft for the remaining years of his life. Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Azh 'under normal circumstances isn't a very physically imposing fighter amongst those of the universe. Although he may hold the condition of a Peak Power Earthling, his strength and speed still frails in comparison to many alien humanoid races. This is irrelevant due to his ability granted by the ''Book of Eternal Life, an ability he refers to as '''Punching Bag. This grants him near absolute durability and regenerative ability as well as a way to increase his power within a fight. He also has access to his ancient martial arts, Inanis Pugni, which allows him to fight with an extremely high skill and grace as well as giving him manipulation over void ''which can devour space, time and concepts. Azh also can induce death to a degree, being capable of killing plants and small life forms by a mere touch or even being near. Azh is a powerful '''necromancer', capable of raising even cosmic dragons from the dead to do his bidding by merely remembering they're appearance and power. This means that he is capable of doing so without even requiring the DNA, or energy of the being he's recreated. He has been shown to be limited when recreating beings of significant power; however. In contrast to Azh's melee combat style, Inanis Pugni, he's also mastered a fighting technique known as Exitium which is a technique allowing Azh to bypass one's body and directly attack their soul, or even project his own soul onto other's, killing its flame by his' mere presence. Azh also retains several uses of Dark Magic powerful enough to overcome the forces of light, as well as Fear Magic. Azh also has tight connection to Kasyrgan, a plane of existence relative to that of Hell. Within the plane are the souls of every being reaped by Azh, as well as those who have attempted to gain access to the power of the Book of Eternal Life and Death but failed. Within the plane, the souls of those beings are judged by Amare Khan, a deity attributed with the creation of Kasyrgan that acts as a summon to Azh. With the applications of the dark arts, Azh is considered a master sorcerer within the ranks of Necromancy, Soul Magic, Dark Magic, Illusion Magic, Conjuration and Possession. This goes hand and hand with his astonishing physicality and skill when it comes to martial arts. 'Punching Bag' Punching Bag alone doesn't really grant anything crazy as of terms of abilities, and was the one and only gift bestowed upon Azh by the Book of Eternal Life. The ability grants the user Peak or Olympic Human levels of Strength, and Speed by default. This is a downside as the user is easily capable of simply being speed blitzed at the start of a fight. It’s main ability grants a supernatural durability and powerful regeneration factor. It allows the user to take extraordinarily large amounts of damage without any problem, nor pain. This is due to the ability ridding the user of their sense of feel, also coming as a drawback as the user’s ability to feel is void. This opens up a higher need of their other senses. The regeneration is powerful enough to essentially allow the user to become incapable of dying under normal circumstances. Due to turning the user into a Lich, it also rids them of human needs such as Oxygen, Hunger, etc. On top of that, the user can sustain life even after receiving damage that would usually kill ordinary people. For example, having organs removed, being decapitated and more. This is due to the physiology of the user, being half skeleton and powered by dark essence essentially. For as long as the user's body parts or organs can be replaced they will swiftly regenerate back on to the user's body. In many cases such as he lost of limbs and even the head, the body of the user as well as the head can continue to function. After undergoing enough damage that was usually kill people, the heart will simply return to life within minutes. Even if organs or body parts are removed and long gone, they can be regenerated albeit at the loss of hours or days. Another ability allows the user to increase their strength and speed and match their opponent. The more damage sustained, the more the user's speed, and attacking strength grows from absorbing the energy produced by the impacts of an opponent's attack. After enduring enough damage within a fight, the user’s strength and speed can grow exponentially using the stockpiled energy. This can lead to the user using the stockpiled energy overtime to fight, or use it all in a powerful counter-attack. This has an unknown limit, but Azh was capable of using the produced energy to even destroy a space lord in a single punch, this space lord being rumored to have destroyed a planet. Another passive ability of Punching Bag, the user has the ability to have an increased speed and strength momentarily, upon being hit, the user’s speed can be accelerated by the momentum of the attack and in turn their strength as well. A use of this ability would be for an ally to attack the user from behind, sending them accelerating towards an enemy to deliver a devastating strike. The user’s speed can theoretically be exponentially accelerated if continuously hit back and forth by 2 attackers, reaching levels of infinity. 'Inanis Pugni' Inanis Pugni is an ancient form of martial arts taught to Azh by a dying monk within the cosmos. Inanis Pugni is a collection of unpredictable and erratic movements, appearing as ugly to many, its seen as fluid and beautiful to those familiar with fighting. With the mixing in of elbows, knees and headbutts, an opponent is usually helpless against the barrage of strange movements. This technique utilizes attacking the pressure points of a target while channeling energy to one's body part, this allows him to bypass the durability of a stronger opponent, slowing down their energy flow or even paralyzing them. This allows him to fight in hand to hand combat without using the technique to it's full extent. Masters of the craft like Azh are capable of entering another state of the technique altogether, Inanis Pugni's full extent. This is done by generating voids within the pressure points attacked on an opponent, placing holes of total nothingness within them. With the voids being potentially impossible to escape and probably even erased from existence, this usually results in the death of the target. These voids are even powerful enough to destroy concepts as a whole as well as devour space and even time. Azh has shown proficiency with these extraordinary techniques, and has even been capable of being unaffected by his voids, transcending space and possibly time. 'Exitium' Exitium is an ancient technique taught to Azh by the same dying monk. Exitium is a group of techniques where Azh can manipulate soul fragments of the many life forms he's reaped throughout his life. Any being killed by Azh has their souls absorbed by him, and are then broken up into fragments, with lesser beings warranting less fragments as they have smaller souls. This prospect has caused Azh to pick up work as a planet bounty hunter, wiping planets of life for buyers. The technique allows Azh to take the fragments, and fire them as if they were blasts, directly at the soul of a target. This bypasses all durability, and completely destroys the soul. Stronger opponents have their souls slower ripped apart painfully with the more fragments sent at them. Azh uses this technique by placing his 2 fingers together and firing as if it was a gun. Exitium can also be mixed with Inanis Pugni in favor of the void to merely destroy one's soul with physical attacks as well. Another application allows Azh to place his own soul on top of an opponent's, slowly killing their soul with the death inducement capabilities he pertains. 'Dark Magic' Azh is a master of the dark arts, a form of magic often viewed as and considered evil. With the applications mostly coming as selfish, torturing, and destruction, its with good reason. Azh is capable of using Dark Magic to manipulate darkness itself, amplifying its power to overcome even the brightest light in the universe. Capable of completely devouring light to never again be found within the universe. He can use his Dark Magic to bring forth bad luck, and even place curses on to others. His Dark Magic is linked to the plane of existence, Kasyrgan, a realm relative to hell governed by a deity known as Amare Khan . Amare Khan being its created, he has absolute power within the realm, existing outside the Lookout Omniverse. Amare can; however, exit his realm by command of Azh, losing quite a bit of power but retaining as a deity level being in the real world. The realm is filled with restless souls, and is shaded in pure darkness without a possibility of vision. The realm is both colder than the coldest point in the omniverse, and hotter than the hottest. Many are incapable of flight, and are instantly judged by the likes of Amare Khan as they enter. Those deemed unworthy are sentenced to 400 full years of torture before being exiled back to the mortal realm. When arriving back, the unworthy being will find all in place as the 400 years of torture had taken place within their head, and has without a doubt broken their mind. Azh also has the ability to manipulate blood, possess lesser beings and shape shift his own body. 'Fear Magic' Azh is capable of sensing and manipulating fear. He can with the use of magic, enter the mind of any target, searching through their memories, thoughts and dreams to find their worst fears. He can then use his magic to summon their worst nightmare, becoming more powerful the more scared they are of it. It not only fights them physically, but slowly breaks down their conscious. He can also use Fear of a target to grow his own power. He can also eliminate fear just as easy as he can create it within the mind of others. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Characters Category:Lookout III Category:Zion3xX Category:Humans Category:Undead